thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
ImmortalHD/Trivia
YouTube * As of May 19, 2015, Aleks has the third-highest number of subscribers among the Creatures with over 1,000,000. ** He is also the fourth Creature overall to hit 1,000,000 subscribers. * He calls his subscribers Nobs, but also recognizes them as Homies because of his close connections with Sly, his best friend. * He had tags in every video that were vaguely relevant to it and told a funny little story, until YouTube made tags private on August 16, 2012. * Immortal has an alter ego named "Sniper Ghost Warrior" which he adopted from the video game, and uses in several videos with a deep voice resembling Batman's. * Aleks was chosen by Dex to be the new co-host on the Machinima series, "Sanity Not Included" replacing the character played by Lyle McDouchebag, who left the show. * There was a running gag between the fans of Immortal and SSoHPKC (Seamus) due to Immortal killing Oscar out of pure reaction in the duo's first episode during their duel commentary of Dark Souls. The comments in nearly every episode referenced to Immortal killing Oscar. ** This gag has spread to many other series. * He played Marshal in the Street Ball episode of Head 2 Head and Supercast. * He was (jokingly) made a Creature by Nova in the first Creature Talk Immortal was in. A few seconds later Gassy said people were going to take it seriously. * His most popular video is "Nobs 4 Lyf" - Music Video ft. Brother Blake, though this might be due to it also being his channel trailer. * He subscribed to Nova on September 28th, 2011, which also happened to be Dan's 20th birthday. (seen at 2:21:08 here) * He was the host and editor of the Creature Hub series, First Five. Gaming *Immortal has made trolling guides about League of Legends under the alias "Beta". *In one of SkyDoesMinecraft Mod Reviews (Doggy Talents), a squid says one of Immortal's lines, "I'M A DOG! WOOF! WOOF WOOF!" Miscellaneous *Immortal had a guinea pig named Hank and tarantula named Spidarius, but Hank was given away when he moved to Colorado and Spidarius passed away. *Sly and Immortal both commonly mention that Immortal is Russian. Incidentally, "Aleks" turned out to be a diminutive of Aleksandr. *According to Utorak, Immortal dropped out of college. He confirmed this on his Sims 3 series here, around the 17:52 mark. *He is a Virgo (his birthday is September 1st, confirmed on his Twitter). *His favorite color is red. *He knows two languages, them being Russian and English. *He can impersonate Seamus and Sly almost perfectly and believes that he should go on American Idol. *He moved to Colorado on the March 1st. It was rumored he was going to live in the The Creature House, and because of this, there was a rumor that he may be joining the Creatures. However, he moved into Sly's apartment, but ended up joining the group regardless. *The "HD" actually means Hot Dog, according to Kevin noted here. *According to his former band, 7 Birches, Aleks' full name is "Aleksandr Vitaly." This is shown in the song called "Yet to Show" where Aleks sings for the majority of the song. **However, it was revealed in the credits of Sarcasm w/ Seamus episode 1, that his real name is Aleksandr Marchant, possibly meaning Vitaly is a nickname or his birthname before being adopted and moving to America, possibly getting his adopted parents surname. *He is also known by his rapper name "4L3KS." *He was announced as a new Creature during RTX 2013. *Kootra constantly joked that he "hates" Immortal. He explained this was a joke in a 2013 Q&A video. *It was revealed in the Riddick Creature Movie Trip that Jordan and Aleks were at Fenway Park in Boston a few days apart for the filming of the movie Fever Pitch. *He was the face that inspired a generation. (See Top Right) **A fan tweeted a picture to James in which Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki from the show Supernatural imitate the face. (See Bottom Right) . *He played baseball for 8 years when he was younger. * He ran track in high school. * He stated that a 14 year old female fan asked him to sign her pants and underwear in one of his Killing Floor playthroughs. * On September 27, 2015 an unknown source released Immortal's Home address. Immortal tweeted about the situation telling people to not show up to his house because he "doesn't want to move to a gated community". Category:Trivia Pages Category:Immortal Category:List